Something Wicked
by Jillbone
Summary: AU from Season 1. A different kind of Buffy moves to Sunnydale. Rated M for the trifecta: Sex, Language, and Violence. Buffy/Willow. Some Xander/Amy. FEMSLASH.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers: 1. Sadly, I do not own Buffy or any of her friends. The great Whedon god owns all. 2. If this is illegal where you live, ask your sister/wife to pray with you to make the bad words on the screen go away. 3. If you are under 18, study for your SAT's so you too can graduate from college and write fanfiction._

By the pricking of my thumbs,  
Something wicked this way comes.-- Macbeth

Prologue: The Origin of the Species  
Ancient Sumeria

First, there was the Earth. Then, there came the Demons. After Demons, there came Men. The Men found a Girl. The Men took the Girl to fight all Demons. They chained her to the Earth. And changed the fate of Man forever:

The three priests, known to their tribe as the Shadow Men, circled the young girl chained to a rock. They rocked back and forth, chanting as the girl cried for someone to save her. Pounding their staffs into the ground rhythmically, they continued chanting as one stepped forward opening a small wooden box.

The Shadow Men stepped away from the box, and stood as guards, making sure the girl could not escape. With a final thump of their staffs, they chanted in unison, "Herein lies the Strength. The energy of the Demon. Its spirit. Its heart."

Slowly, a mist began to rise from the open box heading for the chained girl. As the mist covered her, she began to scream, taking the essence of the demon into her soul.

Thus, the first Slayer was created.


	2. Home Sweet Hellmouth

**Sunnydale 1997**

"Dammit, B! Hurry up! If I have to go, you do too!"

Buffy checked herself in the mirror one last time before heading down the stairs. "Alright, Faith. I'm here. Let's get Giles and hit the road."

"GILES!!!"

Giles stepped into the room with a sigh. "There's no need to yell all the time. This house isn't that big." Stopping to sip his tea, he looked at the outfits the two girls were wearing. "Is that, um, what you're wearing to school?"

Buffy looked down at herself and then over at her sister. Not seeing anything unusual, she faced Giles and shrugged. "Yeah."

Rolling his eyes, Giles picked up his car keys muttering under his breath about "leather" and "proper young ladies," forgetting about slayer hearing until he heard two indignant "heys."

Walking to the car, he continued. "Now remember, once we get to school, I am Mr. Giles the new librarian. Nothing more."

During the short ride to their new school, Giles' mind wandered back to the day he found his girls.

**Boston 1995**

"Shut your mouth, Faithy, or I'll shut it for you."

"Oh yeah?"

Rupert Giles rounded the corner and saw two young girls arguing in the alley. From their looks, one would never be able to tell they were twins. Although they were the same height and had the same build, that's where the similarities ended. One was blonde and tan and the other had dark brown hair and looked as if she never saw the sun. Right now, however, they just looked angry.

The brunette turned towards here sister with a little smirk. "All's I'm saying is she has one fine ass on her," she said licking her lips slightly.

"Goddammit! I warned you, Faith!" The blonde threw a punch, missing by a mile when the other girl ducked down.

*_CRUNCH_*

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Nothing's ever easy.

Laughing , Faith looked up expecting to see the blonde holding her injured hand. Instead, her sister simply stood with her arm still extended and a shocked look on her face. She followed Buffy's gaze and saw her fist, now buried to the wrist in the wall.

"What the fuck, B?" the brunette asked glancing between the wall and her sister's faces.

Buffy pulled her hand out of the wall slowly. Flexing the hand, she noticed it didn't really hurt. (_A little tingly, but no pain. Weird_.) "Um, huh?"

Giles took this opportunity to step forward and introduce himself to his new charge. Looking at the blonde, he said "You must be Buffy Summers."

**Sunnydale 1997**

As the car pulled into the faculty parking lot, Giles made his usual last minute plea to Buffy and Faith. "Try not to get into any trouble today, girls."

The twins looked at each other, winked, and turned back to the librarian. "Yes, sir, Mr. Giles."

Walking towards the front of the school, Faith bumped Buffy with her shoulder and asked, "Remind me again. Why are we here in this shitty little town?"

The little blonde just grinned. "'Cause G said this place was built on a hellmouth and needed the services of the Wonder Twins."

Faith grinned wildly back at her and they both thrust their hands into the air. "Wonder Twins...Activate!" Both girls dissolved into giggles and continued into the school, never noticing the lanky boy with brown hair standing near the doors. He noticed them, however. Staring at their leather-clad butts, Xander Harris walked into the front doors of Sunnydale High School. Literally.

***********************************************************************************

Rupert Giles was enjoying a quiet afternoon with his friends...the books. Well, as quiet as it could be with Buffy and Faith Summers in the room.

"I'm telling you. There has to be something fun to do here," Faith said straddling a chair.

Buffy propped her feet up on the table in front of her and leaned her chair back. "Why don't we try that place we passed on the way into town? The Bronze?"

"So a quick patrol and then dancing?"

"Sounds good to me." Buffy started rocking her chair and looked at Giles ready to comment on his total lack of focus on his slayers. She never got the chance as the doors to the library burst open.

Caught up in their conversation, Willow and Xander walked into the library oblivious to the stares of its current occupants. "I know you're failing math, Xander. That's why you need to come here every once in a while. It's where the books live," Willow said nudging her companion in the side.

Buffy's mind cleared of all thought save one when she looked at the gorgeous redhead who walked into the room: (**_Mine_**.) Her eyes flashed yellow and she never felt her chair toppling over until she hit the ground with a crash. "Fuck!"

Faith looked at Buffy sprawled on the floor and started laughing so hard she fell out of her own chair.

Ignoring the two on the floor, Giles made his way over to the new teenagers to introduce himself. "I'm Mr. Giles, the new librarian. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm Willow, " the redhead said trying not to stare at the laughing brunette and the fallen blonde. "And this is Xander," she said elbowing him in the ribs to stop his gaping at the two leather-clad girls. "We're looking for some books to help with algebra."

Faith finally contained her laughter to an occasional giggle and helped Buffy to her feet. For her part, Buffy was just hoping she didn't look too embarrassed after falling on her ass in front of total strangers.

"Yes, well, I'm sure I can find something to help you." Giles wandered off into the stacks shooting his girls a look that clearly said Behave.

Buffy was having a hard time keeping her demon from coming to the forefront as she caught a whiff of Willow from across the room. (_**Mmmm. Vanilla and sandalwood. Wonder if she tastes like vanilla too**._) The demon was begging Buffy to claim the redhead here and now before she got away. Tamping down on the urge, Buffy shook her head willing herself to remain still.

The brunette, not having such problems, walked over to Willow and Xander to introduce herself. "I'm Faith and the smooth one over there," she said pointing towards her sister, "is Buffy. We're new here." She shook hands with Xander who looked like he might need oxygen soon being in such close proximity with the two hottest girls he'd ever seen. Then, turning to Willow, she held her hand just a little too long for Buffy's liking.

Not wanting anyone, even her sister, touching the redhead she intended to make her own, Buffy's eyes turned yellow and stayed that way this time. "Mine," she growled low enough for only Faith to hear. Pulling the brunette away from Willow, she swung the first punch catching Faith in the jaw. The fight was on.

Willow and Xander backed out of the library quickly as the punches and kicks seemed to get increasingly faster. Giles came rushing out of the stacks at the first sounds of fighting. He caught sight of the two students making a hasty retreat from the library and feared maybe a demon had attacked. Seeing it was only his slayers, he hurried to the bookcage. Pulling out a tranquilizer gun, he quickly shot both girls. After the girls had gracelessly slumped to the floor, Giles took off his glasses and sighed. (_I'm definitely going to have to look into some anger management for the girls before they do some real damage one day._) Looking down at Faith and Buffy passed out on the floor of the library, he smiled to himself. "Works better than shouting every time."


	3. I'm A SlayerAsk Me How

Waking up, Buffy looked around her trying to figure out where she was. (_Yup, floor of the library_.) Spotting Giles sitting at a nearby table, she groaned. "Do you have to do that every time we fight?"

"Yes," he replied calmly sipping his cup of tea. "Now, do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Buffy stood, thinking about the redhead who was long gone by now. (_Willow_), she corrected herself. (_**Mine**_), the demon growled, feeding her images of all the ways she could claim the redhead. Most of them involving nudity and dessert toppings. Shaking her head, she turned to Giles. "She touched something of mine."

Giles just nodded knowing how possessive slayers could be. Buffy once knocked Faith unconscious for stealing Mr. Gordo, her stuffed pig. "Please wake up your sister so we can be on our way home," he said making his way into his office to gather his things.

Buffy leaned over and gently shook her sister's shoulder. The brunette rolled over and mumbled, "Go away. 'M not going to school today."

Smiling, Buffy shook Faith harder. "We're already at school, dipshit."

Faith bolted straight up, sure she had fallen asleep in class again. Wincing at the pain in her jaw, she started whining. "What the hell did you hit me for, B?"

Buffy offered a hand up, then growled at her sister and simply stated, "Touch her again and I'll rip off your arm and beat you to death with it."

Looking at the blonde's yellow eyes, she knew Buffy was claiming the redhead for her own. "God, you couldn't have just said that to begin with?"

**********************************************************************************************************

Giving up after an unsuccessful night of slaying, Buffy and Faith decided to head to the Bronze and try their luck hunting for a different prey. When they walked into the club, the slayers took a deep breath and let their demons scan the building for trouble. Not sensing anything, they slung their stake-laden jackets over a nearby table. While Buffy looked for Willow, her sister checked out the crowd for a suitable dance partner. Faith spotted a leggy blonde across the room and immediately made her way over.

Unable to find the redhead anywhere, Buffy sat back to watch Faith do an enthusiastic grind into her more than willing partner. Resigning herself to a long and frustrating evening, the blonde tried to signal a waitress to bring her a water and saw a flash of red by the entrance. She sniffed the air and caught Willow's unique scent. She stood up to head over when she spotted Xander with her Willow.

Growling low in her throat, Buffy watched Xander pt his hand on the small of Willow's back and guide her towards a sofa near the dance floor. The demon was pissed. (_**Who does he think he is? Why aren't we hurting him**?_) Shaking off the possessive demon, Buffy watched the couple settle into the sofa. (_He's probably her boyfriend. Who am I kidding? She wouldn't want to go out with someone like me anyway_.) Caught up in her thoughts, she almost missed the two vamps walking out the exit with their soon-to-be meals.

Buffy headed for Faith hearing Willow's gasp and Xander's low whistle when they saw the two slayers again. The blonde leaned into her sister and whispered, "Hate to break up your little floor show, but we've got two newbies with takeout right outside." Her eyes briefly locked with Willow's as she and Faith grabbed their jackets and left the club.

Hearing a commotion in the alley next to the club, Faith smiled at Buffy. "Ok, B. On the count of three."

"Faith..."

"One...two...three!" the slayers stepped around the corner and saw the vamps with their prey pinned to the wall. Faith called out, "Hey! You boys looking for a good time?"

Hoping this was an opportunity to double their meal, the newbies turned towards the slayers and smiled. "We're always looking for a bit of fun." Then, they finally noticed the stakes in the intruders' hands and knew the game was over. Slipping into game face, the vamps snarled and attacked.

At this, the slayers charged the newbies -- Faith with a roundhouse kick and Buffy with a punch that threw her vamp into the side of a dumpster. Seeing their chance to escape, the two would-be-meals cowering against the wall ran off into the night vowing never to talk to strangers again. Flipping her vamp over, Buffy staked him and stood back to watch her sister. Faith was beating her attacker in the face with the blunt end of a stake. (_Somebody's frustrated_), Buffy chuckled to herself remembering the dance she interrupted earlier.

Distracted, she never noticed the third vampire sneaking up behind her. He had his hands wrapped around her throat before she could call out to Faith. The blonde could feel herself getting lightheaded from lack of oxygen and rammed her head back startling the vamp into dropping her. She thrust her stake up and into his heart before he had time to regroup. Gasping for air, she looked over at Faith just in time to see her vamp explode into dust.

"What the hell was that, Faith?"

Faith turned, trying to get the dust off her clothes. "Aw, c'mon. I was just having some fun. By the way, nicely diverted, B."

"That wasn't 'diverting.' That was fighting for my life, Miss Attention Span."

"Hey, this isn't a tupperware party. It's a little bit harder to plan."

"'The count of three' isn't a plan. It's Sesame Street." Buffy turned to leave and spotted trouble -- Willow and Xander. Unsure of how much they had seen, she nudged Faith and said, "Hey, didn't see you guys standing there. Faith and I just came outside to, uh...to..."

Seeing the lost and desperate look on her sister's face, Faith jumped in. "...To get some fresh air. Boy, you really work up a sweat dancing in there."

Willow and Xander couldn't meet the slayers' eyes. Their attention was riveted on the spot the vampire was last at. "Did he just go 'poof'?" Willow asked making a little gesture with her hands.

Buffy chuckled weakly. "Maybe he was a magician?"

Willow locked eyes with Buffy and raised an eyebrow. Xander looked up, stammering, "No, no. I definitely saw a 'grrr' and then a 'poof'...and then with the dust." He cocked his head at the slayers. "Not very Siegfried and Roy."

Buffy just stared at Willow unsure of what to say to make the situation better. Seeing the dejected look on the blonde's face, Faith decided to take matters into her own hands. As usual. "Vampires are real. We're slayers. We kill vampires. Any questions? No? Good."

Buffy's head snapped to look at her sister so fast she thought she might have whiplash. "Faith! Do you even know the meaning of the word tact?" The dark haired slayer gave her an innocent look and Buffy turned back to Xander and Willow. "Look, I know this is kinda hard to believe.."

"Actually, it explains a lot, " Xander cut her off still staring at the two simply shrugged. "Well, Sunnydale does have a higher mortality rate than most third world countries."

Buffy's demon was dancing around, pleased that her Willow was taking this so well. (_**What are you waiting for? Go get her**_.) The blonde mentally shoved the little demon back into his cage and said to the group as a whole, "We should probably head home to Giles and he can explain this in more detail."

Willow looked puzzled. "Why would the school librarian know anything about this?"

Xander gasped, a little dismayed at the thought that the two gorgeous girls were taken. "You live with the school librarian? Isn't he a little old for you?"

Buffy looked at Faith and sighed. "It's a long story. We'll tell you on the way."


	4. Friends and Family Plan

**Boston 1996**

"Buffy, we really do need to talk about our new situation here," Giles said softly as he sat down next to his slayer.

"New situation?!? Giles, my parents are dead! What are we gonna do now?" Buffy looked at her sister across the room. Faith sat in the corner trying to look tough and not cry at the same time. The blonde turned to look at Giles again with tears in her own eyes. "I'm the slayer and I couldn't save them. What good is all this strength, all this power if I can't even save my parents?"

Giles gently put his hand on her shoulder. "It was a car accident, Buffy. Not a demon or a vampire you could fight. You can't save everyone from everything. It's not your fault." He took of his glasses, polishing the lenses and clearing his throat awkwardly. "The, uh, the Council has arranged for you to come live with me. They'll expedite all the legal paperwork for us. There's no need for you to move. We can stay here...if you like."

Buffy looked at him, hopeful for the first time in a week. Then, her face fell. "I won't go anywhere without Faith, Giles. She's my sister. I won't just abandon her to foster care or something."

The watcher smiled a bit sheepishly, realizing he had been misunderstood. "I told them you would say that. All arrangements would be for both you and Faith."

The blonde's face lit up and she called over to her sister. "Hey Faithy, we're gonna be ok now. We're gonna go live with Giles."

Faith walked over and stood shyly next to her sister. "Really?" she sniffed. "Ok." Buffy stood and gave her sister a comforting hug. Slipping his glasses back on, Giles also stood and embraced his new "family."

**Sunnydale 1997**

Giles was sitting in the living room reading the newspaper when the four teenagers walked in. Assuming it was just his slayers returning, he called out to them, "How was patrol tonight?" Looking up he finally saw the two extra teens. "I mean, how was petrol tonight? I mean...ah...dammit," he broke off stammering.

Faih smirked at him. "Oh come on, even I could've thought of something better than 'petrol'."

Buffy saw Giles glaring at her sister and sighed. "It's ok. They know."

At that, the normally calm Englishman jumped out of his chair, dropping his paper. "What?!? Part of having a secret identity is usually keeping it a secret!" He took off his glasses and began cleaning them so furiously he almost popped a lens.

dropped gracelessly onto the sofa. "Careful, G. That almost sounded like sarcasm."

"I'm sorry, Giles," Buffy said hanging her head. "But we really didn't have a choice. They saw us dusting a couple of newbies." She looked up at him through her lashes. "We kinda told them that you would explain everything."

Never one able to resist "slayer puppy eyes," he slipped his glasses back on. "Alright then. Everyone please sit down." Settling on the sofa next to Faith, Buffy watched Willow and Xander sit down watching Giles slowly pace.

"This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, demons walked the Earth, made it their home, their Hell. In time, they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: certain magicks, certain creatures..." He trailed off noticing that he had lost everyone's focus but Willow's.

"Yes, well, the books tell that the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed -- infected -- by the demon's soul. He bit another and another...and so they walk the Earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out and the Old Ones to return."

Willow was the first to speak, albeit hesitantly. "So those things we saw tonight were like half-demons?"

At Giles' nod, Xander felt brave enough to speak up. "So what are they?" he asked pointing at Buffy and Faith.

The watcher sighed. "That's a bit harder to explain. Into each generation, a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil."

Faith leaned over and stage-whispered to Buffy. "He loves this part."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Xander raised his hand. "I may not be the best math student, but even I know that there are two of them, not one."

Faith's smirk instantly disappeared. Giles looked at the girls uncomfortably, not sure how much information to give. "A new Slayer is only called after the previous Slayer has died," he stated looking away.

Willow and Xander stared at the slayers like they were aliens come to earth. Willow opened and closed her mouth for a moment unable to gather her thoughts. Shaking her head, she asked, "One of you died?"

"Just a little," Buffy stated quietly. "By the time I was resuscitated, Faith had been called. So now there are two Chosen Ones." (_**Spike...If I ever see that bleach blond idiot again**_) her demon warned menacingly. (_Not now_) Buffy thought tamping down on her rage.

Willow looked sadly at the two girls upset by the thought of anyone having to go through that. She turned to Giles. "But why was Faith called? Why was Buffy called in the first place?"

"At any given moment, there are hundreds of girls throughout the world with the potential to become slayers. We don't exactly know why a slayer is called or what criteria is used, but I do have an idea as to why Faith was called." Giles paused and looked at his slayers tenderly. "Most slayers do not have any brothers or sisters. Probably to minimize the amount of stress put on a family. But Faith was most likely called because of the blood she and Buffy share being twins." Seeing the surprised looks on Willow and Xander's faces, Giles continued quickly, "Fraternal twins, obviously."

Buffy snuck a peek at Willow trying not to be too obvious while Faith grinned openly at the two teens across the room. Willow was trying to wrap her head around all the had learned tonight, but it was difficult at the speed her thoughts were moving. And Xander, predictably, was picturing the slayers naked with a vacant look on his face.

Noticing the state the room had turned into, Giles cleared his throat. "Why don't I give you two a ride home and we can meet again tomorrow morning in the library?"

**********************************************************************************************************

Xander Harris was having trouble clearing his mind enough to fall asleep. All he could think about was how odd his life was. (_Just this morning I was worrying about what shirt to wear. Now it's vampires and demons and god knows what else_.) He rolled over and sighed. (_As if I didn't have enough to worry about. I can't get a date to save my life, I'm failing math, and now look, supernatural creatures_.) He closed his eyes and started to drift off with a little smile. (_But damn, those girls are hot. I wonder if I got a shot with either of them_.)

**********************************************************************************************************

Two blocks away, Willow Rosenberg was also having trouble sleeping as her mind was babbling nonstop about vampires, demons, and slayers. (_Oh my god. I can't believe I saw a vampire tonight. I can't believe that I'm even thinking about vampires. And slayers. That explains why they're so fast and strong and well...no, it doesn't explain the leather fetish, but I'm sure there's a good reason for that too. What a lonely life that must be. I mean Faith seems to handle it pretty well, but Buffy just looked...I don't know, lost or something_.) She shut off her light and pulled the covers up. (_I can't just sit around and do nothing now that I know about all this. This is my town too. There must be something Xander and I can do to help them_.) Yawning, her last thought was. (_I have to do something_.)


	5. If Witches Were Horses

Buffy opened her eyes unsure of what woke her at first. "Wakey, wakey, Busy B," Faith said flicking her sister in the forehead one last time.

Swatting the hand away, Buffy groaned. "Stop it." She looked at the clock next to her bed. "God, it's three in the morning. What's the matter now, brat?"

The brunette sat down on the bed looking a little sheepish. "I couldn't sleep. Wanna do a quick patrol with me? Burn off some energy?"

Seeing the look on her sister's face, Buffy threw back the covers. "Fine, but you owe me." Faith jumped up almost giddy and headed to the closet for supplies.

After making sure they were properly armed, the slayers headed into the heart of town where the cemeteries were. Choosing the closest one, they set out looking for some trouble. Never one for prolonged silence, Faith spoke up. "So watcha gonna do about Red? You gonna make a play for her this century?"

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Come on. You know it's not that easy. There's a lot to consider." Her demon grinned wickedly in her head, knowing she was talking about him.

Nodding, Faith tapped the side of her head. "Demon problems?" Unlike Buffy, the brunette had come to terms with her demon months ago when she was first called.

"Yeah. You know, I just don't know what to do sometimes. Some of the things it wants.""Well, you know my theory..." Faith trailed off and sniffed at the air. She turned to look at Buffy with yellow eyes.

"What? What is it?" Buffy let her demon take over and tried to sort out the darkness ahead of them.

"Blood. This way."

The slayers jogged silently towards the small copse of trees ahead. As they approached, the smell of blood became overwhelming and Buffy's demon began to become more aggressive. (**_Smells like somebody's having fun out here tonight. Wonder if they'll share_.**) (_Shut up. I don't have time for this right._..) Faith and Buffy reached the clearing and saw the mutilated body of a young girl. (..._now_.)

Not finding any signs of unlife in the area, the girls let their demons slip back again. A young girl around eleven or twelve lay naked and spread on the ground in front of them. Among other things, her throat had been cut and she had a strange symbol carved on her chest. Buffy and Faith looked at each other. "Ah crap."

**********************************************************************************************************

"Giles, I already tried to draw the symbol three times now. Art is not one of my many talents." Buffy shot her watcher an exasperated look as she and Faith looked through books trying to find the mark they'd seen.

Giles sat at the library's sole computer. "I'm trying to find the autopsy report for you to look at, but this blasted machine won't let me do anything." He stopped, frustrated, and started hitting the side of the monitor.

"That'll only make it worse you know," Willow said walking into the library with Xander.

"It's its own fault anyway." The librarian glared at the computer. "All I've figured out so far is how to play solitaire."

Willow's face lit up. (_Yes! This looks like a job for hacker girl_.) "Scoot over Mr. Giles and tell me what you're looking for." She sat down at the keyboard and cracked her knuckles.

With a sigh of relief, the normally stoic Englishman leaned over the redhead's shoulder. "It seems Buffy and Faith found a body in Restfield Cemetery last night with a symbol carved on its chest. I was hoping to find the autopsy report and a picture of the mark as well."

Buffy looked up from her book and saw Giles' face close to Willow's. She let out an involuntary growl and snarled at him. Faith's head popped up at the sound and she smacked her sister on the back of the head.

"Well done, Willow." All heads turned towards the hacker who blushed from all the attention. "That looks familiar. Yes. I know I've seen that somewhere before," Giles voice trailed off as he headed towards the supernatural section of the card catalog.

Faith shut her book and stood up relieved. "I never thought I'd say this but let's get to class."

**********************************************************************************************************

Having finished her assignment early as usual, Willow decided to use her time in the computer lab to see if she could find out anything about last night's slayage. (_Let's see. Keywords: demons, vampires, oooh ritualistic murder. That should find something_.) While sifting through the unsurprisingly heavy amount of websites devoted to these topics, the redhead could just barely make out what head cheerleader and resident bitch Cordelia Chase was saying at the computer behind her. "God, have you seen those new girls yet?" Willow's ears perked up at the mention of her new friends.

A male voice spoke up. "The hot ones with all the leather?"

"Yeah, right. Hello? They look like the spokeswomen for Dykes on Bikes." Cordelia's voiced dripped with sarcasm, then lowered to a whisper. "You know they live together, right?"

As she heard the shocked gasps, Willow knew she had to speak up for once. (_After all, they did save my life_.) Spinning her chair around, she faced the cheerleader. "They're sisters, Cordelia. Not lovers."

Cordelia looked at Willow and sneered. "When I want your opinion, I'll write it down and give it to you, nerd-girl."

The hacker flushed with embarrassment and spun her chair back around. (_Why did I even turn around? I knew it was going to turn out like that. It's like I'm a glutton for punishment or something_.) Willow went back to searching the web, but could still hear the group behind her. "Sisters? More like a Jerry Springer episode waiting to happen." The bell rang and Willow bolted for the door ready to be rid of Cordelia and her minions.

Jenny Calendar collected the remaining students' assignments and printed out a list of what the class was looking at on the internet. (_Damn schoolboard. What do I care if some pubescent teen wants to look at porn. As long as the assignment gets handed in on time_.) She scanned the list of websites ready for a laugh. (_What's it going to be today? ? NakedChix_?) The computer teacher paused and reread the list. (_What the...? . Killers4Satan. ? Shit. I really don't want to have to talk to Snyder about this. Maybe I can just talk to the student myself. Let's see....Willow Rosenberg_!?!) Jenny looked at the computer the redhead normally sat at. "Maybe I should keep an eye on her instead."

**********************************************************************************************************

Buffy walked into the library after school and heard Faith telling a story to Willow and Xander. Not really paying attention, she sat down at the table to wait for Giles.

"There we were. It was about a hundred and eighteen degrees, B's sleeping without a stitch on, suddenly we hear all this screamin'." Buffy groaned and dropped her head on the table knowing what was coming.

"B goes tearin' outside - stark nude - this church bus has broke down and three vamps are feeding on half the Baptists in South Boston. So she wastes the vamps and the preacher is hugging her like there's no tomorrow when the cops pull up." Buffy started banging her head on the tabletop. (_Kill me now_.) Faith grinned. "They arrested both of them on the spot."

Xander looked at Buffy, who was starting to do some serious damage to the table, and sighed wistfully. "They should film that story and show it every Christmas."

The blonde slayer continued to hit her head and was trying to devise new ways to torture her sister when Giles walked in. "Buffy, we can't afford new tables. Please stop hitting your head before you break something." Giles settled a book on the table while Buffy tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

watcher pointed at a symbol in the book. "I knew I recognized that mark from somewhere. "It seems that you and Faith stumbled across the ritual site of a follower of Leviathan, the demon of envy." Looking at the blank stares around the table, he continued. "Moving right along, I feel you four should split up tonight so you can cover more ground. Buffy, take Willow with you and stake out the area from last night. Faith, take Xander with you and patrol the remaining areas of the cemetery in case this person is on the move."

Buffy's eyes darted towards the redhead and her demon chuckled darkly. (_**Finally some alone time. Let's make the best of this. Maybe we can**_...) (_How many times do I have to tell you 'not now.' Geez, get it under control already_.) Her eyes shyly met Willow's. (_It will be nice to spend some time together though_.)

Faith looked like someone told her to eat dirt. "Why do I have to -" she started to protest when she met a glare from her sister. She sighed dramatically and looked at Xander. "Oh alright, but try not to get yourself killed or anything."

**********************************************************************************************************

Faith was patrolling Restfield Cemetery, her demon begging permission to beat Xander unconscious just so he would shut up. (_**Just let me hurt him a little. Please**_.) (_No. But if he hints at asking me out one more time, I'll think about it_.) The demon cheered trying to think of an appropriate way to quiet the hormonal teenager.

"So, Faith, Homecoming is coming up soon, you know. And I was wondering if maybeyou'dliketogowithme?" The last part of his question came out a jumbled mess and it took a moment for Faith to decipher it.

"I'm not really one for school sanctioned events, Xand-man, but thanks anyway." The slayer really hoped this would end the subject finally. (_How much more direct can I get_?) she thought.

Xander looked momentarily crestfallen, but recovered quickly. "Well...how's Buffy's school spirit? Think she'd want to go?"

Faith sighed. (_Looks like I'm going to have to be blunt as usual_.) "Look Xander, there's something I should probably tell you about me and Buffy -- about slayers in general. We dig chicks, ok?" Xander looked back at her slightly confused. "We like the girl on girl loving. You know, the Sapphic action." He still looked confused. "We're gay, Xander. We're gay."

Slowly, comprehension dawned on the boy's face. "Oh. Ohhh. Both of you?" Faith nodded. "All slayers? Ever?"

"Yep. As far as Giles can tell, it's something the Powers That Be came up with as the ultimate form of birth control. I mean, can you really see a Home for Unwed Slayers? This just makes everything easier.

"Xander's heart fell a little at the thought that both slayers were now off the market for him. Then, his face lit up. (_Maybe I can talk them into investing in a video camera for me_.)

**********************************************************************************************************

Across the cemetery, Buffy and Willow were about to call it a night and head back to Giles when Buffy stopped, pulling Willow up short beside her. "Do you hear that?" She cocked an ear and signaled for the redhead to be quiet. "There's something up ahead."

She dragged Willow behind a tombstone as a woman in black passed directly in front of them. As she saw the woman's profile, the redhead gasped lightly. Buffy pressed her hand firmly against her friend's mouth as the woman looked around for the source of the sound.

The blonde slayer became less focused on her surveillance and more on the feel of Willow's lips against her skin. She was so focused that she missed the woman leaving the area. (_I knew they'd be soft, but wow_...)

In the meantime, Willow was beginning to wonder if Buffy was trying to suffocate her. Not seeing the woman in black, she decided to risk speaking again. Well, as best she could with a hand over her mouth. "Shme's wone, Uffy." When the hand didn't move, Willow licked at it hoping Buffy would get the hint.

(_Oh. My. God. She just licked me_!) The slayer removed her hand as if it had been burned and stared dazedly at the redhead. Her demon came to the forefront, overloading on sensation. (_**Wonder if she'd like to lick anything else while she's at it**._)

Willow tugged at Buffy who was staring between her hand and Willow's face. "I'm so sorry Buffy, but I needed to breathe and you wouldn't listen and the lady had already left and why are your eyes yellow?" The slayer shook her head and the color disappeared from her eyes. (_Maybe it was a trick of the light_.) "Anyways, Buffy! I know who that woman is! That's Amy Madison's mom. We used to hang out at her house all the time in junior high."

Buffy pulled out her cellphone and hit the speed dial for Faith. "Faith, we got a lead on the Big Bad...Meet us at Amy Madison's house...Xander'll know the way. Just hurry." She flipped the phone shut again and stood. "Ok, Wills, which way to Amy's house?"

**********************************************************************************************************

Peeking in through the front window of the Madison house, Buffy couldn't see any movement at all. She could hear muffled voices coming from the second floor, but couldn't tell how many people were in the house. (_Dammit. Where's Faith? I can't wait on her all night. I'm gonna have to do something soon. There may be an innocent civvy in there_.) The slayer leaned over and whispered in Willow's ear. "Wait here for Faith and fill her in on the situation. I'm gonna go around back and try to find a way to sneak onto the second floor." She saw the redhead start to protest and cut her off. "Don't argue right now. We don't have time. Just stay out of sight and wait for Faith."

Buffy stood and made her way towards the back of the house looking for a way in. Spying an open window on the upper level, she braced herself and jumped up to rest on the ledge. Her demon sensing nothing, she quietly entered the Madison house and tried to pinpoint where the voices were coming from.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I won't let you waste your youth anymore, Amy. If your not going to use it, I will."

Heading down the hallway towards the voices, Buffy paused outside an open bedroom door. Through the crack in the door, she could make out two figures: the lady in black from the cemetery and a teenage girl tied to a bed. (_Shit. Faithy better get her ass here before I have to go in there_.)

The girl tied to the bed began to struggle. "I don't understand, mom. What's wrong?"

Mrs. Madison laughed and walked slowly towards the bed. She tied a small gag around the teen's mouth. "You don't need to understand. I gave you your chance. Now it's my turn." Turning back to the other side of the room, the woman lit a candle and began to chant. "Leviathan, hear my call. From the unworthy..."

(_I guess now's as good a time as any_.) Buffy stepped into the room with a grin. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Knowing that she'd thrown the woman off balance, she stepped closer to the girl on the bed. "So, is this some sort of medieval torture thing or has someone forgotten the safe word again?"

"Who are you? A friend of Amy's no doubt. Trust the little bore to spoil my fun. Oh well, might as well kill two birds with one stone. So to speak."

"Actually, I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer. Maybe you've heard of me? No? That's ok. You won't forget after this." Buffy swung at Mrs. Madison's head, missing when she ducked down behind a chair. "Come on. Don't make this harder than you have to." The blonde pushed the chair out of the way as the witch suddenly stood.

"I wouldn't dream of it, dear." Buffy never saw the knife in the woman's hand until it was too late. Feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder, she could see the hilt sticking out. "This is my favorite shirt, bitch." With her left leg, she swept the woman's feet out from under her and punched her in the face on the way down. Mrs. Madison was unconscious before she hit the floor.

Loud footsteps pounded down the hall and Faith, Xander, and Willow burst into the room. While the other two teens tried to regain their breath, Faith looked calmly at the prone woman on the floor. "We're here to save you, B."

"Little late for that. Guys, untie the girl on the bed and Faith and I will do something with her," Buffy said pointing at the woman on the floor.

Willow and Xander untied the gag from Amy's mouth and began to work at the knots binding her to the bed, the slayers checked the room for some way to secure her mother. As they checked the closet, neither girl saw Mrs. Madison stand up her eyes now jet black with power. However, everyone turned towards her at the first sound of her voice.

"I shall look upon my enemy..."

Buffy looked at her sister and motioned slightly towards the three teens by the bed. Faith nodded and inched her way over.

"I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul..."Not knowing how to save everyone, Buffy's eyes darted around the room spotting a large mirror on the dresser next to her. (_Bingo_!)

"Corsheth! Take her!" A bright light sped from the witch's fingertips towards Buffy as Faith leapt to cover Willow and Xander shielded Amy on the bed. Buffy placed the mirror in front of her and the light was reflected back to Mrs. Madison. A bright flash filled the room and threw all of the occupants backwards.

Coughing, Buffy sat up and looked around. "Everyone okay?" Hearing affirmatives from the side of the bed, she looked where Amy's mother had been. (_Empty. Great. Well, at least she's not here anymore_.)

Amy stood in the center of the room and looked at the four teens. "I guess I should thank you guys?" She broke off confused and glanced helplessly at Willow.

The redhead leaned over and put her arm around the girl. "Oh. Oh yeah. This is Buffy and Faith. They're, uh, they're kinda like superheroes." The slayers cringed at this description not liking the attention.

Eager to change the subject, Faith blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "What was up with your mom? She like a psycho or something?"

Buffy jabbed her sister in the stomach for her lack of tact. "Jesus, Faith. Brain damage much?"

Amy shrugged. "It's ok. Mom went off the deep end three years ago when dad died. I always knew she was a witch. I just kinda thought she was the harmless kind." She looked around the room again her eyes never settling on a particular thing. "What am I gonna do now?"

Buffy looked at the ground for a minute feeling guilty. (_She's orphaned now and it's our fault. Hope Giles doesn't kill me for this_.) She raised her head to look at the girl again. "Only one thing we can do. You're coming home with us."


	6. Do You Hear What I Hear?

With yellow eyes, Buffy watched Willow lay bound and naked on her bed. (_**She looks so helpless...I could get used to this**_.) Stepping closer, she trailed her hand along her captive's body. Willow struggled and mumbled against the gag in her mouth. (_**Looks like kitty's ready to play**_.)

Without warning, Buffy straddled the redhead and smiled seductively. Her hands reached out and grabbed Willow's breasts roughly. Taking the nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, Buffy twisted lightly. Then again a bit rougher. (_**Just enough to let her know who's in charge**_.)

Buffy stared into Willow's eyes, seeing the increase of fear as well as a spark of arousal. The slayer slid one hand along her captive's hip until she found proof that her attentions were not completely unwanted. Willow stopped all movement the moment Buffy's hand reached between her thighs. The demon behind Buffy's eyes grinned wildly. (_**She's wet...for me**.)_

The demon couldn't take things slow any longer. Growling, she slipped two fingers into Willow and watched her back arch off the bed with pleasure and pain. Settling into a frenzied rhythm, Buffy pumped her fingers roughly, ever mindful of her strength. Feeling Willow's body begin to tense, she easily slipped another finger inside triggering the redhead's release...

"Holy shit!" Buffy sat up in her bed, gasping from the dream. She could still feel Willow arching into her hand. Still feel her moist heat. (_**See what fun we can have**_?) The demon taunted her with images from the dream. (_**You know she wants it**_.) (_She was fighting us. You saw the fear in her eyes_.) Buffy tried to shove the demon back in his cage, but he was too persistent. (_**She liked it**_.) (_No, I won't do that to her_) she thought pushing the rough imagery from her mind. The demon refused to quit. (_**She didn't seem to mind the roughness, did she**_?)

(_Shut up already_.) Regardless of the ending of the dream, the slayer was unable to get past the fear she had seen in Willow's eyes. (_No. As much as she may have enjoyed it, she was still scared of me. I can't let you do that to her. I won't_.) Reluctantly, her demon retreated knowing the seed was now planted. Laying back down on her pillow, Buffy softly repeated one phrase to herself until she fell asleep. "Friends. No more, no less."

**********************************************************************************************************

One week and several forged documents later, Willow's mind wandered as she sat next to Amy, the newest member of the Giles household. (_Something's up with Buffy this last week. She's been acting all wiggy._) She turned to look at Amy and Buffy on her left. While Amy copied notes from the board, Buffy stared at Willow with a distant look. As their eyes met, the blonde quickly shook her head and looked away. (_What have I done? She can't even look at me_.) Willow turned back towards the front of the room. (_If only I knew what she was thinking sometimes_.)

As the bell rang, Mrs. Eberhart asked for last night's homework. Willow slowly gathered her things together and saw Amy approaching the teacher. Waiting for her friend, Willow couldn't help but overhear their conversation. (_Couldn't help, my ass. I'm eavesdropping_.)

"Amy, is everything all right? You haven't handed in your last couple of assignments."

Willow watched as Amy made a small gesture with her hand and muttered some Latin under her breath. She cleared her throat and spoke aloud. "Don't you remember, Mrs. Eberhart? I've already handed in this month's assignments." Willow shook her head, expecting the teacher to call Amy on the lie.

"Right, right." Mrs. Eberhart scrunched her face in confusion. "I don't know why I thought that...well, no matter. See you in class tomorrow, Amy."

When Amy turned around to leave, she saw Willow and froze. The redhead gaped at her friend and led her towards to the door, whispering furtively. "Did you just cast a spell on her???"

Amy shook her head vehemently. "No. No. Not a spell." Seeing the look of disbelief on her friend's face, she tried again. "I wasn't...I was just...Crap. Please don't tell Buffy and Faith. I just haven't had any time this week with all that's been going on. It's not like I can explain the situation to my teachers or anything. Please, please don't tell them. I really like it at their house." By the end of her babbling, Amy was near tears.

(_She can do spells_?) Suddenly, Willow realized she had the solution to her Buffy problem standing right in front of her. She smiled innocently at the girl in front of her. "Don't worry, Ames. I won't tell anyone about your situation..." Amy flashed Willow a relieved smile. "...If you help me out with my situation." Amy no longer looked reassured as a feeling of dread pooled in her stomach.

**********************************************************************************************************

Early the next morning, Willow sat amid a circle of salt in the science room, waiting for Amy to begin her spell. As Amy finished setting up the herbs she needed, she tried to talk her friend out of this again. "Are you sure about this? I mean hearing someone's thoughts is probably not a good thing. What if she's thinking about how she'd like to kill you or something?" Willow raised an eyebrow. "Well, she is the slayer, you know."

Resisting the urge to slap Amy's nervousness out of her, Willow nodded her head. (_Do we have to keep having this conversation_?) "Yes, Amy. I'm sure. She's been avoiding me lately and I need to know why. So just do it already!" The witch cringed when Willow raised her voice. Willow didn't lose her temper often, but when she did you wouldn't want to be around.

She mixed some herbs together in a bowl and set in front of Willow. She came to a stop and stood in front of the circle facing Willow. "Now don't move. I've never done anything like this before." Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, Amy began her chant as Willow looked at her apprehensively. "Portunus, Keeper of Sound, give the power to hear Buffy's each thought as she nears."As she finished the incantation, the herbs began to circle in the bowl, rising in front of Willow. Just as the redhead opened her mouth to speak, the herbs fell to the ground.

Amy looked at her friend hopefully. "Did it work?"

Willow searched her mind for any signs of Buffy. (_Nope, just me in here_.) She groaned and Amy's face fell. "I don't think so. But thanks for trying." Willow stood and stepped out of the circle. She and Amy cleaned up the remnants of the spellcasting before heading towards the library to meet the gang. "And don't worry. I won't mention the witch thing to anybody."

Pushing the door open to the library, she breathed a sigh of relief. Amy wanted to help Willow, but she didn't want to jeopardize her new living arrangements to do so. (_Besides. She's better off not knowing what Buffy thinks about. That way leads to madness_,) she finished in a bad-1950s-scary-movie voice.

Willow entered behind Amy and saw the rest of the gang waiting for them. (_Dang. We're late. Now they're all gonna wonder_.) As she reached for a chair, she suddenly heard Buffy whisper. 'Willow. Love that sweater.' "Thanks, Buffy," she replied shyly, glad the slayer was talking to her.

"Huh?" All eyes turned to Willow unsure of what she was talking about. "You're welcome. For what by the way?"

The redhead stared at Buffy sure she was pulling her leg. (_Or being deliberately obtuse_.) Then she heard the slayer again, louder this time. 'What's she thanking me for?' Only this time she noticed Buffy's lips weren't moving. (_Holy Crap! It worked! Oh man, I can't wait to tell Amy_.) Putting on her best innocent face, she tried to cover up. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking out loud. So what's the slay-topic of the day?"

Giles cleared his throat. "Um, nothing really. We were just working out the patrols for tonight when you and Amy arrived."

In the meantime, Buffy was trying valiantly to think unsexy thoughts. (_Vampires. Demons_.) She noticed Willow looking at her concerned and had to step it up a notch. (_Fluffy little kittens. Chemistry tests. Um, quantum physics_.) Buffy wiped an imaginary bead of sweat from her brow unsure of how long she could keep the demon in check Giles continued happily oblivious. "Since there's nothing major going on right now, I think a simple patrol through Abendale should suffice for tonight girls."

Willow continued to stare at Buffy somewhat amazed at the thoughts pouring off her. (_Ok. Not exactly what I was expecting, but interesting nonetheless_.) Suddenly she heard a Buffy groan in her head. 'Oh god. Stop looking at me Wills. Please.' Hurt, the redhead started to look away when she heard a husky rasp from Buffy. 'Naked...covered in honey.' Willow's head whipped around and her mouth dropped open.

Buffy's's eyes widened. (_Oh shit. I need to get out of here_.) She stood up quickly knocking over her chair. "Sorry. I, uh, I need to get some stuff out of my locker before class. You coming Faith?"

Ever laid back, Faith shrugged and followed her sister's rapid retreat from the library. The rest of the room, sans Willow, looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Willow, however, sat in shock at what she'd heard. (_Naked?? Who? What? Huh_?) She closed her mouth with an audible click and looked at the boy to her left. (_She's thinking about Xander naked? Covered in honey? That's just...ewwww_.) Willow shuddered and she looked at Amy. (_We REALLY have to talk now_.) "Ames, how 'bout a sleepover at your place tonight? My folks are out of town again."

The two girls looked at Giles hopefully causing the Englishman to remove his glasses and begin cleaning them. (_God save me from teenage girls_.) Putting his glasses back on, he sighed. "All right. But please try to keep the noise to a minimum."

**********************************************************************************************************

Buffy and Faith sat on top of a couple of tombstones waiting for a newbie to rise. Even Buffy was getting restless. "If he doesn't rise soon, I'm gonna reach in there and get him, Faith."

Faith rolled her eyes and kicked her feet against the tombstone. "God, I know. Don't these things have a time limit or something?"

"Maybe we should post a memo." Buffy took a deep breath and went to thinking about Willow. (_I just don't know what to do_.) As usual, her demon couldn't resist putting in its two cents. (_**Fuck her. Fuck her hard**_.) (_Shut up. It's not like that, you stupid horndog_.) She groaned and Faith looked over.

"Willow?" Buffy nodded weakly. "Tell me about it. Maybe I can help."

Looking at the grave again, the blonde ran a hand through her hair. (_Why not? Not like he's going anywhere soon_.) "Well, first off, the demon's suggestions have been less than helpful lately. Creative, yes. Practical, no."

Faith grinned wickedly at her sister as she continued. "But it's more than that, gutterbrain. I can't stop thinking about her, you know, sweet stuff. Sometimes when I'm sitting in class, I'm not thinking about class, 'cause you know that could never happen, I think about just kissing her and then it's like everything stops. It's like, freeze frame. Willow kissage."

Faith thought for a minute, unsure of what kind of advice to give. "I don't really know what to say, B. I mean, you know my motto: Want. Take. Have. Somehow I don't think that's the opinion you're looking for here." (_This may be a little out of my league. I think my longest "relationship" has lasted a day and a half_.) "Maybe you should try to find a happy medium...between you and the demon."

Buffy started to protest when she felt and hand grab her ankle. (_Not now_.) She jumped off the tombstone and threw the vamp over to Faith. Without even blinking, the brunette caught and staked him. The slayers brushed themselves off and headed for home.

"Back to what I was saying, B. You don't have to give in to it completely, but you shouldn't try to ignore it either. Meet each other halfway or something. Maybe you'll be surprised."

**********************************************************************************************************

"I can't believe it actually worked. What's she thinking right now?" Amy was practically bouncing with excitement.

Willow was setting up her blankets on the floor. "I don't know. I can't seem to hear her unless she's close by." She lay down on her make shift bed. "I think I know why she's been avoiding me though. Seems she's got a secret she doesn't want us to know about."

Amy reached over and turned off her bedside light. "What's that?"

"Well, she's been fantasizing about Xander...naked."

"What?!?"

**********************************************************************************************************

When the slayers made it back to the house, Giles informed them that Willow and Amy were already upstairs asleep. After reporting in on the night's slow slayage, the girls headed upstairs to bed. In her room, Buffy tried not think about the object of her desire across the hall. (_Get a grip and get some sleep, horny_.) Slipping into bed, Buffy quickly began to dream unknowingly taking Willow with her.

**********************************************************************************************************

Willow slowly opened her eyes knowing something was wrong, but unclear as to what it was. She tried to bring her hand up to rub her face and realized immediately what was wrong. (_I'm tied to a bed_?) She lifted her head and looked down her body. (_And naked? What's going on_?) Hearing the door creak open, Willow struggled against her bonds. She looked at the door and saw Buffy step into the room. "Buffy! Thank god you're here! Untie me quick before whoever did this comes back!"

Buffy approached the bed slowly, reminding Willow of a cat stalking its prey. "Untie you? Why would I want to do that?"

The redhead stopped struggling and stared at her friend. "What? What's wrong with you?" (_Oh god. Why is she acting like this? Maybe she's drugged. Why are her eyes yellow?!_?)

As Buffy reached the bed, she stretched out a hand to stroke Willow's hair. "Nothing's wrong, Wills." She leaned down and kissed the redhead, hard and fast. "In fact, I'm more myself than ever."

Willow's mind was a complete blank. All she could do was stare at Buffy. Buffy who was now running her fingers across Willow's breasts causing her to gasp. She could feel a tingle fire up low in her belly. (_Oh. My. God. That feels so...Should it feel so good? Should I be enjoying this so much? Time to wake up now. Wake up. Wake up_.)

Buffy straddled the redhead and licked the side of her neck. "This is so much better than the last dream." (_Oh crap. It's not my dream. Wait a minute...it's Buffy's dream_?) When Willow felt the slayer suck on her pulse point, she started struggling again. "No. Buffy no! Stop. This isn't right."

Buffy lifted her head to look Willow in the eyes as she slid further down her body. "Are you sure, kitty? 'Cause I wanna make you purr." She closed her mouth over Willow's breast and the girl saw stars. (_Oh WOW_!!!)

She felt Buffy's tongue flick at her nipple seconds before the blonde started to gently suck. At the same time, Buffy ran a finger through Willow's sex. Both girls seemed surprised by the amount of moisture she found there. The slayer raised her head off Willow's breast.

"I still can't believe you get this wet for me." Her head dipped back down to explore Willow's other breast as she entered her with two fingers. "Buffy." The name escaped Willow half in ecstasy/half in shock. Pure pleasure seemed to flow from Buffy's fingers. She felt a pressure building up inside and involuntarily arched into Buffy's hand. Buffy smiled around her breast and began to pump her fingers quickly. Unsure of what was happiness but unable to stop, Willow felt the pressure explode as Buffy bit her nipple roughly. Her body shook violently and with a loud cry of Buffy's name, she finally woke.

Willow sat up on the floor still feeling the orgasm ripple through her and vaguely heard Amy fall out of bed. The door to the room burst open and Buffy and Faith crashed through looking for signs of danger. Suddenly Giles popped up behind them holding an axe. All eyes fell on Willow.

"What's the matter? Why were you yelling?" Buffy looked at Willow who seemed dazed and a bit out of breath.

Completely embarrassed, Willow tried not to meet anyone's eyes, especially Buffy's. "Nothing. I was just...just having a nightmare. I must have called out." She looked up through her lashes. "Sorry guys."

Buffy's mind flooded with images from her dream not knowing that Willow's was as well. (_She looks just like...don't even think it, Buff or you'll never get to sleep tonight_.) Willow blushed and her she ducked her head back down.

Relieved, Giles lowered his axe and cleared his throat. "Well, now that the excitement's over, why don't we all head back to bed." Once everyone headed out and the door had been shut, Amy started in on Willow. "Ok. What's up? That was no nightmare scream and you know it."

"Thank god this spell ends tomorrow, Ames. I was sharing a dream with Buffy..." She paused for a moment shaking her head. "And I think we can rule out Xander as the one she's been fantasizing about."


	7. The Clothes Make the Man

"The dreams keep getting more and more intense, Giles," Buffy panted out as she and Faith sparred in the library after school. "What do you think? Am I turning into some sort of skeevy slayer dominatrix?"

Giles removed his glasses and set them on the table in front of him. (_I had hoped to have a little more time before this talk, but I suppose that was wishful thinking on my part_.) He cleared his throat nervously. "Why don't we take a break for a moment and talk?"

Sweaty and out of breath, the slayers stopped fighting and settled into seats opposite Giles. Faith leaned back in her chair, ready to enjoy any discussion that could make their watcher anxious. "What's up, G? Is this gonna be like another 'birds and the bees' talk? 'Cause we all remember how that one went." The slayers smiled at each other, remembering the talk they'd had with a stammering Giles.

The watcher blushed and slipped his glasses back on. "Girls, please, I need your full glib-free attention as I don't plan on repeating myself anytime soon." Buffy and Faith sat up straight and put on their best 'listening-to-Giles-lecture' faces. "You already know how your being slayers affects your sexual preference. But your demons will also manifest their personalities through you. You've seen how they control your aggressiveness when slaying. This aspect will also spill over into your relationships."

Giles stopped, unsure of how to word this next part. (_I would be willing to bet that none of the other watchers ever had to have this conversation with two fifteen-year-old slayers_.) He groaned internally and continued. "When you find someone you wish to have a, uh, relationship with, it is only natural that your need for dominance will assert itself...um, sexually." (_Please, please don't make me go into details_.) Giles sighed with relief when the slayers nodded in understanding. "So my best advice to you, Buffy, is to simply accept this need or it will begin to show up in your life in other more negative ways."

The door to the library opened revealing Willow, Amy, and Xander. Satisfied that he had answered Buffy's questions with the minimum of embarrassment to himself, a very relieved Giles spoke to the group as a whole. "Since Halloween is this weekend, everyone should be happy to know they have the night off." Three bewildered faces and two relieved looked back at him.

Utterly confused, Xander was the first to speak up. "You're kidding, right? I mean, Halloween? Isn't that a major suckfest?"

As Buffy and Faith shook their heads, Giles answered the teen. "Actually, it's usually quiet on Halloween."

Before he could continue, Willow scrunched her face and asked. "Vampires don't like candy?"

"That's probably a matter of taste for each I suppose, but more to the point, they find it tacky really. All those children running around dressed as monsters takes the fun out of being scary."

Buffy leaned forward getting everyone's attention. "Anyway, Faith and I have been talking and this year we'd like to include all of you in a tradition of ours. Since you're all kind of like family now."

Faith nodded and grinned. "Every year, mom and dad would put everyone's name in a hat and whoever's name you chose you got to pick the costume for." Her grin grew decidedly wicked. "Giles participated last year and he had fun."

The watcher gave a delicate shudder remembering how the girls made him give out candy dressed as a nun. (_One day I'll find those pictures they took_.)

Pulling out the big guns, the brunette turned on her puppy eyes. "Come on guys, you gotta."

Seeing her sister's plan, Buffy turned on a cute little whine. "Please." Unable to resist the double slayer pout, and honestly who could, the remaining members of the group reluctantly agreed as the slayers passed out little slips of paper.

************************************************************************

"I'm just relieved neither of you girls picked my name this year. I can handle being a cowboy." Giles looked up hopefully. "Maybe this year the neighborhood children won't laugh at me."

Faith looked over at the watcher scowling. "You and Buffy have it easy. She already had everything for her outfit."

As they reached the costume shop, Buffy shrugged and opened the door. "Come on, Faithy. It was Xander. Of course he wants me to dress all sexy like Lara Croft. I'd have been more surprised if he didn't." Faith's scowl only deepened.

Giles grinned as he looked around the store. "I thought I did quite well in choosing your costume." (_Ah, paybacks are wonderful_.)

"Please. How am I supposed to pick up chicks dressed as a bunny?"

Trying, and failing, to suppress a giggle, Buffy patted her sister on the back. "I happen to think you'll make an adorable bunny." Buffy and Giles continued to tease Faith as they searched for the required outfits. No one noticed the Englishman who quickly ducked into the back room.

Ethan Rayne smiled to himself. (_This is going to be more fun than I thought_.)

************************************************************************

Across town, Willow was freaking out. Amy sat on the Rosenberg's couch watching her friend frantically pace in full babble mode.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Ames. I mean, I know there was agreeage on the whole thing, but I can't. Maybe if someone else had chosen my name. But Faith. Oh god. I can't dress like some kind of slutty biker chick."

Trying to look on the bright side, Amy broke in. "I don't think the slutty part is required." Willow stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, maybe. It is Faith."

The redhead resumed her anxious pacing. "You're not helping here. I'm still trying to come to terms with this whole Buffy thing. Ever since that night, I've been having these dreams. And not like Martin Luther King dreams. Sexy dreams. Really sexy dreams." Willow paused and looked down at her feet, her voice almost a whisper. "And I think I kinda like them."

Amy got off the sofa and pulled her friend into a hug. (_Now I see the problem_.) "Nothing's wrong with that, Wills. There's no denying she's sexy and from what you tell me the dream was intense." Willow blushed. "I guess the real question is: how do you feel about liking the dreams?"

The redhead finally looked up, the confusion plain on her face. "Honestly? I don't know."

Satisfied that Willow had at least stopped panicking, Amy prodded her towards the door. "No need to decide today. We have better things to do. Let's go to that new costume shop that opened up and look around. You can help me find a proper Southern Belle costume. And I'll see if we can find you something that's not too whorish to wear."

"Should we go get Xander?"

"Nah. He said he was just going to pick up his Army Guy stuff at the surplus store. Besides do you really want him there when we're trying on outfits?"

Willow's eyes went wide at the thought. "Good idea. Let's go before I change my mind."

************************************************************************

Buffy, Amy, and Giles stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Faith to appear. Her pouty voice finally called down to them. "I'm not coming down! You guys can just go without me!"

Buffy rolled her eyes while Amy and Giles grinned like idiots. "Count of three, Faith, and then I'm coming up to get you!"

"All right, all right." Slowly, the brunette appeared at the top of the stairs. Or what used to be the brunette. The two teens and Giles burst out into hysterical giggles. Faith made her way gingerly down the stairs with a surly look. Completely embarrassed, her demon was desperately plotting revenge with almost maniacal enthusiasm. "Yuk it up you guys. Just remember there's always next year."

With one final chuckle, Buffy slipped her ray-bans on. "C'mon, let's go pick up Will and Xander. Miss Scarlett and I will make sure no mean hunters get you."

The teens made their way across town to pick up their friends for the Halloween Bash at the Bronze. Buffy tried yet again to get Faith to tell her what outfit she had picked for Willow. All her sister would tell her was that she would be "pleasantly surprised." Buffy's little demon came up with all sorts of ideas that would please her. Each more dirty than the last.

Before they could knock on the Rosenberg's front door, a fully fatigued Xander swung the door open anxious to see Buffy in all her spandex glory. His eyes glazed over slightly at the sight. Then he spotted Faith. As he cracked a smile, the brunette growled warningly. (_Ok. No teasing the slayer_.) His mouth dropped open as he finally saw Amy standing behind the slayers. (_Wow_.) The red satin ball gown hugged Amy's waist as the front dipped showing just the hint of cleavage. "Wow. Amy, you look...you just...wow."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at Faith, filing away the usually verbose Xander's reaction to their housemate for later. She was about to ask after Willow when the redhead stepped shyly into the doorway. Coherent thought was a thing of the past at that point. Her eyes drunk in the vision that was Willow. In a black leather mini and matching halter, she looked so sexy and vulnerable at the same time. Buffy's eyes shifted from hazel to yellow and back to hazel again as she attempted to control her salivating demon (_**Gah**_?) For once, the blonde agreed with him. No words could describe the sight before her. Eventually, Buffy noticed Willow's lips moving. (_Oh god. What did she say? Pay attention. Pay attention_.) "Huh?"

Willow smiled timidly, blushing under the slayer's stare. "I said you look nice, Buffy." (_More than nice_.) Images from her dreams came rushing back to her as her eyes traveled over the blonde's toned body encased in black spandex shorts and tank top. With the sunglasses and two guns slung over each thigh, Willow thought Buffy looked as dangerously sexy as any one person could. Catching Amy's eye, she motioned her head. "Maybe we should...you know, go now."

"Might as well get this over with," Faith muttered stomping off in the general direction of the Bronze. Xander walked between Amy and Willow eagerly discussing tonight's party while Buffy stared at the redhead's back. (_Even better from behind_.) Leering, Buffy started after them. (_I have GOT to remember to thank Faith for this_.)

The teens quickly made their way to the club and Faith immediately spotted a hottie dressed as a French maid to hit on. Buffy, Amy, and Xander grabbed a table to sit at while Willow ran to the restroom to calm herself. As she looked in the mirror, she sighed. (_It's going to be a long night_.)

************************************************************************

In the back room of his costume shop, Ethan Rayne lit a candle and knelt in front of the bust of Janus. (Now is the time. Chaos will rule the night.) He smiled and began to chant in Latin. "Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas. Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!" As he finished his chant, a bright light filled the air.

Ethan knew he should leave town before his spell was uncovered, he couldn't resist staying to enjoy the chaos. He stepped outside his shop and was almost knocked by a three foot demon which used to be a child. A smug grin appeared on his face. (_Maybe I should visit my old mate Rupert and see how he's enjoying the new him_.) With a jaunty whistle, he set course for Revello Drive.

************************************************************************

Buffy looked around the club uneasily. She was sure something was off, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. (_No vamps in the area. Probably just being paranoid_.) She looked across the table at her friends. Amy was fanning herself with one hand as she watched the dance floor with a small frown. Xander kept sneaking looks at the southern belle trying to figure out why he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before. Buffy jumped when she felt a fingernail drag over the back of her neck and warm breath on her ear. "Let's dance."

Buffy turned her head and her nose collided with Willow's. With an audible gulp, she tried to control herself. "Wills?" Her voice came out an octave higher than normal. She slowly backed her face away from the redhead's hearing her demon freak over the loss of closeness. (_**What the hell are you doing**_???) Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Xander lean forward in his seat, his hormonal attention fully focused on the scene being played out in front of him.

leaned in close to the slayer's ear again, her mouth practically touching it. "Come on. Show me your moves."

(_Oh my god. Was that her tongue_?) With a graceful faint, the rational side of Buffy's brain shut down. Her demon rubbed its little hands together gleefully eager to take advantage of the situation. (**Waste not, want not**.) Buffy grabbed Willow's hand and led her onto the floor. As the beat of the music rolled over her, the slayer closed her eyes and began to move sensuously in front of her friend.

Her eyes flew open when she felt Willow's hands settle on her hips. The redhead moved closer to her and the dance turned palpably suggestive. Buffy settle one hand on Willow's waist and the other behind her head. The demon felt no qualms about insinuating her thigh between the girl's own and did so quickly. Rubbing her thigh against Willow's center, she felt a soft gasp against her neck. (**_Hell yeah. This is what I've been talking about. Oh Fuck_**!) Buffy growled as she felt Willow's teeth graze her pulse point. The two continued to become more aggressive as the logical half of Buffy's mind slowly sat up.

(_Huh_?) The slayer gently pushed the redhead away from her. (_What the hell is going on_?) She looked at the table where she left her friends and saw Xander smiling and talking with her housemate. (_I need a drink_.) Leaving Willow on the dance floor, She made her way back to the table towards her water. She sat down and knew why Xander was smiling. Amy was arguing with him in the most outrageous southern accent she had heard since Gone With the Wind. Watching her friends being silly, she felt rather than saw Willow sit down beside her. But she noticed immediately when the redhead's hand settled on her thigh. Unsure of what was happening, Buffy stood to look for her sister. (_Maybe Faith'll know what's going on_.) With a relieved sigh, she spotted her near the bar. On all fours sniffing at the floor. (_Is she drunk again_?)

As Buffy approached Faith, the brunette's head popped up. (_Not drunk.)_ Faith's face was a hybrid of rabbit and human features and she looked skittish as the slayer neared. Looking around the club, Buffy noticed subtle changes in its patrons. Some but not all seemed to be acting out their costumes. (_Well, whatever it is, I seem to be ok. I think. Shit. I gotta get home to Giles. He'll know what to do_.) Softly she herded Faith towards the table where she left her friends. "Xand-Man, we got trouble."

Xander looked up and his eyes widened as he noticed the weirdness that was Faith. He glanced back at Amy, his brain finally registering that she was not joking with the accent. Putting two and two together, he stared at the slayer with a goofy grin. "Since everyone else is out of action, can I be your new sidekick?"

************************************************************************

When they came near the Summers house, Buffy saw several bullet holes in the front door. (_I'm pretty sure those weren't there before_.) Before she could open the door, Willow's fingers trailed along her backside for the hundredth time since they left the club. Buffy stood up straight and tried to corral the redhead's advances. "Hands! Hands! Put 'em where I can see them, Will." Willow smirked and held her hands in front of her. Buff's demon complained grumpily. (**_Why do you keep stopping her? I was having fun_**.) (_Shut up. We have work to do and I can't concentrate with her playing grab-ass back there_.) Satisfied that the groping was over for now, she cautiously opened the door. She never expected to get shot at.

Only her quick reflexes kept her from getting hit. She rolled quickly across the floor and knocked the gun out of Giles' grip. Unfortunately the excitement startled Faith, and she hurriedly ran off through the open door. "Shit."

"What are you doing here, little lady? I coulda killed you." Giles took his hat off and wiped his forehead, appalled that he almost shot a woman. Even one as oddly dressed as this one.

"Giles?" All of Buffy's hopes for a quick reversal of whatever spell caused tonight's highjinks fell at the sound of the Englishman's drawl. "Why is the door all shot up? Do I even want to know what you've been doing after turning into Wild West Man?"

"I jist managed to scare off this other fella who was here earlier." He put his hat back on and grimaced. "Some English dandy. Kept talkin' goin' on and on about costumes and magic and what not. I finally had to fire off a few rounds to frighten the little sissy. Took off so fast I thought his tail was on fire." He grinned at Xander who had his mouth open in shock.

rubbed tiredly at her forehead. "I don't have time for this shit." She turned to Xander. "Xand, why don't you go see if you can find Faith? She could be anywhere by now." Xander started to protest, but Buffy waved him away. She thought for a moment, knowing she was on her own with this on. (_Think, Buffy, think. Why did everyone else turn into their costumes but you and Xander? What's makes the two of you so special_?) You could almost see the light bulb come on over her head. (_Costumes. That's it. Everybody else got their costumes from that new shop. What was the name of it again_?) Then her brain finally registered what Giles had been saying. "Wait. The guy who was here earlier was talking to you about magic?"

Giles nodded so fast he almost lost his hat. "Sure was. Said somethin' about some spell he'd done."

Realizing this was her best lead, Buffy was trying to come up with a plan of attack. She was distracted, however, when she felt Willow's hands on her ass again. (_Fuck this. Violence always works in a pinch_.) She looked up at Giles. "Giles, you stay here and take care of Amy," she said pointing towards the brunette in the hoop skirt. "I'll take Miss-Grabby-Hands with me and pay a visit to the dandy." She grabbed Willow's arm and led her to the front door. She turned back at the last second. "And if anyone tries to come in, ask who it is first and shoot second."

************************************************************************

Pushing the back door to the costume shop open, Buffy looked around for signs of life. Her eyes settled on a small table in the center of the room. A statue of a head with two faces sat in the middle. She stepped into the room and motioned for Willow to do the same. (_At least she's stopped molesting me_.) Her demon stuck its little tongue out at her. (**_Spoilsport_**.) "Will, look around for a spellbook or something. We need to figure out how he did this." She and Willow started opening the filing cabinets looking for a clue and didn't notice Ethan walk into the room.

"May I help you?" The girls turned around quickly and Ethan finally saw their faces. "Slayer, how nice to see you. I assume Rupert sent you after me. He never could lighten up."

Buffy started at hearing her watcher's name. "How do you know Giles?" Her eyes narrowed and pinned him to the spot.

smiled at the slayer's glare. "Ripper and I go way back, dear. We were mates a long time ago. Back when he used to be fun."

Buffy swept her arms out indicating the statue and obvious magical aura in the room. "Fun? You call this fun?" She stepped towards the grinning Englishman threateningly. "Now you're going to tell me how to reverse this or I'm gonna start getting upset."

"Nice bluff, but I know you can't kill me, Slayer. Against your code and all that."

Buffy smiled menacingly. "Who said anything about killing you?" She swung her fist swiftly catching him in the jaw. As he fell to the ground, she stepped on his hand breaking several fingers. "I may not be able to slay you, but I can still hurt you." She switched her foot to his other hand and ground down. "A lot."

Ethan grimaced in pain, but continued taunting her. "I can see what Ripper likes about you. You two share the same cruel streak."

Buffy knelt down and straddled the Englishman, putting her arm across his throat. When she spoke, she was eerily calm. "Never, ever talk about Giles that way or I just might forget that you're human."

Ethan's face began to turn an alarming shade of purple and he stuttered out to her. "Wait...wait...the statue...break the statue." Buffy stood up and moved towards the table as Ethan lay gasping on the floor. She picked the head up off the table and felt Willow's hands creep up her chest. She groaned and lifted the statue above her head. "I really hope this works." (_I'm not sure how much more I can take_.) She flung the head to the ground shattering both the faces. Looking back to where she had left Ethan, she saw the floor was empty and the back door was open. "Dammit!" (_Oh well, I'll get him next time_.)

Willow's hands were frighteningly still on Buffy's chest. She was trying to figure out how they got there when she saw Buffy swallow nervously. (_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god_.) Willow's mind seemed unable to leave the fact that she was molesting her best friend. She moved her hand off of Buffy's chest quickly and blushed.

took this as a sign that all was normal again and a wave of relief washed over her. "Hey Wills. Funny story for you." She chuckled uneasily. "Well, you make not think it's funny now, but trust me..." She and Willow headed towards her house to check on the rest of the gang as Buffy gave an abbreviated version of tonight's events.

************************************************************************

Across town, Xander had finally caught up to the bunny normally known as Faith. He was trying to figure out a way to convince her to head home when she raised her head. He almost jumped for joy seeing her human face again.

The slayer, on the other hand, awoke from what seemed to be a dream, only to find herself on her hands and knees in someone's garden. "What the hell?" She looked around her and saw Xander's pleased face. "What the hell is going on here man?"

Xander reached his hand down to help her up and started smiling. "Long story. I'll tell you about it on the way home." He brushed some grass off her costume. "Glad to see your you again though."

Her demon ranting about being embarrassed and ashamed, Faith knew whatever happened had been humiliating enough. She grabbed Xander by his collar and lifted him on his toes. She growled into his face, eyes yellow. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll rip out your heart and show it to you." Releasing the boy, she stomped off towards home.

Xander shook his head remembering Faith as a bunny. He grinned and started after her. "Wouldn't dream of it, Faithy. Wouldn't dream of it."


	8. Old Home Week

Faith and Buffy were just about to call it a night when half a dozen vampires surrounded them. Quickly staking the closest two, the slayers fought back to back, trying to find an opportunity to drive their stakes home. As Faith's second vamp dusted himself on a branch after being kicked a good ten feet, she turned to see how her sister was doing.

Buffy brought her arm up and knocked the two vamps' heads together momentarily stunning them. As she rammed her stake through one's chest, she saw Faith's remaining vampire turn tail and run. "Faith." She caught her eye and nodded her head towards the retreating vampire.

The brunette nodded and started running after him, calling over her shoulder. "I'm on it, B."

The last vampire used Buffy's temporary lapse in concentration to get the upper hand and flipped the slayer over his head onto a tombstone. As he brought his head down for a snack, Buffy pushed upward with her knee and slipped her stake into his chest. Coughing from the dust, she stood and tried to wipe off her clothes. (_I need to start carrying a lint brush or something._) She heard deliberate clapping behind her and thought that Faith was back and making fun of her...until she heard the voice.

"Well, well. Thought you were dead, slayer. Guess I'm going to have to try a bit harder this time, eh?"

Buffy slowly raised her head locked eyes with the one vampire she had hoped never to see again. "Spike." The word barely sounded human, snarled out beneath flashing yellow eyes. Her eyes flickered to his left and took in the tall dark vampire beside him. (_**We should kill him now. I bet we could make the pain last for days**_.) Beyond reasonable thinking, the slayer agreed with her demon and charged the bleached blond with a growl.

Catching him off guard, Buffy was able to land two or three hard punches before Spike could react. He brought his hand up and clipped the slayer hard on the side off her head, throwing her several feet away. His face lit up as he saw the little blond panting on the ground. The vampire next to him had yet to move and just stood watching. "You always were too hot-tempered, luv." He slipped into game face and licked his lips. "I guess some things never change."

"And then again...some things do." Spike turned towards the voice and Faith jumped up and planted both feet squarely on his chest, knocking him backwards. She trotted over towards Buffy and helped her off the ground. Seeing that her sister was okay, Faith turned her attention on the two vampires. "Willy, long time no see." She cocked her head at the second silent vamp and smirked. "Who's your new boy toy?"

Spike growled and started in her direction when the dark vampire put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop." His voice was soft but commanding. "She's a slayer too...and now's not the time. The Master will take care of them soon enough. Come." They turned and walked away, with Spike throwing one last glare over his shoulder.

Buffy began to hurry after them, Faith stopped her. "B, wait." The flinched from the glare the blond threw at her. "As much as I want to kill him too, we should probably tell Giles about this. Something doesn't feel right."

Buffy sighed angrily and pushed her hands through her hair, trying to get control of the bloodlust. "You're probably right, but next time..." Buffy looked off in the direction the vampires had taken. "Next time, he won't be so lucky."

* * *

"You say there was another vampire with Spike? Can you describe him?" The slayers and Giles sat at a table in the library. Amy was waiting for everyone else outside.

Buffy sharpened her favorite stake and attempted to control her demon's hunger for violence. (**_Why are we sitting here? Let's go find Billy Idol and turn him into vacuum chow before he hurts someone._**) She growled and pushed him towards his cage.

Seeing her sister struggle, Faith piped up. "Oh, you know, tall, dark, and broody. Just the way Willy likes them." She paused in thought. "He seemed to have Spike's number though. He was like a puppy at Broody's every command."

"He followed this other vampire's orders? And mentioned a Master?" Giles looked pensive. "Interesting."

"What's interesting, G-Man? More hellmouthy fun?" Xander asked as he, Willow, and Amy settled around the table.

Giles removed his glasses and cleaned the lenses. "Well, yes. Something interesting from last night's patrol." He slipped his glasses back on and glared at the boy. "And I do believe I've asked you not to call me that." Xander shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "A powerful vampire has come to town. One that we have had dealings with before." He broke off and looked towards Buffy , unsure of how much to reveal.

"So what's the big? Buffy and Faith can go slay him and then we'll have pizza."

Buffy snarled and snapped her stake in half, causing the room to jump.

"It's not that simple, Xand-man." Faith sighed and looked at Giles, begging him to change the subject before Buffy completely freaked.

"Yes. It's rather complicated." He looked at Willow, Xander, and Amy. "Does anyone have a free period this morning?" Xander raised his hand and Giles smiled. "Good. You get to stay and help me research."

Xander groaned and laid his head on the table. "What, there's homework now? When did that happen?"

Faith chuckled and headed for the door with the others as the bell rang. "It's all part of the glamorous world of vampire slaying."

* * *

After first period, the gang burst into the library hoping to reap the fruits of research. The banging doors startled Xander out of his nap. Giles walked out of his office with a worried appearance.

As everyone else sat down, Buffy paced, noticing her watcher's expression. "What? What is it?"

Giles sucked in a deep breath, knowing no other way of breaking the news to his slayers. "I believe the Order of Aurelius is in town."

Faith jumped up and headed towards her sister. Buffy's eyes were yellow and feral. As Faith reached her, the slayer growled, warning her to back off. Hesitantly, she took a step back. Willow, Xander, and Amy looked on in shock and confusion, while Giles and Faith simply looked pained.

(_This is the last thing she needed to hear_.) Giles cleared his throat as Buffy headed for the door. "Buffy? Don't."

As she pushed open the doors, Buffy stopped but didn't turn. Her words were barely distinguishable between growls. "I won't. I just...can't be here right now." She slipped out of the doors before anyone could stop her.

"Ok. What's with the freakfest?" Xander asked looking at Giles and Faith.

The brunette clenched her fists and breathed deeply. "Shut it, Xander." Seeing Willow move towards the exit, she gently grabbed her shoulder. "She'll be alright. Just leave her alone for a while." The redhead turned and cocked her head at Faith, her eyes showing her concern. "I promise." (_It has to be. I can't go through that again_.)

The bell rang for the next period and everyone agreed to meet after school. As Faith split off to head for her class, Willow's soft voice stopped her. "What's going on? Why would she just bolt like that?"

Faith's eyes met hers, full of pain and unshed tears. "It's not my place to say. Sorry, Red." She moved in the direction of her own classroom, leaving behind an even more confused redhead behind.

* * *

When Buffy failed to show up back at school, Willow decided to skip the meeting and look for her. She was anxious to find out what made the slayer so upset. Ruling out cemeteries and the Bronze because of the hour, she headed to the Espresso Pump to think. Walking in, she immediately spotted Buffy in a corner booth with an untouched coffee. She ordered a mocha and slid in across from the blond.

Buffy's head whipped up and Willow noticed she looked less angry and more frightened. (_She looks so lost_.) "Missed you in class today." Buffy looked back down into her cup. "I got your homework for you." Still no response. (_Maybe I should try being direct for once_.) "What happened? Why did you leave like that?"

(_Should we tell her_?) (_**No way. She'll think we're weak and leave. Who wants a slayer that can't defend herself against one measly vampire**_?) Buffy shook her head at the demon. (_She's going to hear about it eventually, you know_.) The demon scoffed at her. (_**Alright. You're in charge. Just remember...I warned you**_.) Buffy lifted her eyes to Willow's, realizing she hadn't said anything out loud yet. With a deep breath, she began the tale she had hoped never to tell anyone again.

"I've dealt with the Order of Aurelius before. Back when we lived in Boston. Almost a year ago, I ran across one of the younger members, William the Bloody, also known as Spike. He's close to 200 years old, but still one of the youngest members of the Order." Willow gasped and Buffy rushed to continue. "Anyway, he was sent to kill me. Seems his specialty is killing slayers. I know he's bagged at least two." She hesitated, looking deep into the redhead's eyes. "Well, three...if you include me."

**Boston 1996**

She tried to duck, but Spike's fist caught her in the jaw, knocking her backwards several feet. Jumping quickly to her feet, Buffy circled Spike, looking for a chance to strike. She swung a foot at the vampire's head, snapping his head back.

"Feisty, aren't you, luscious?" He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up her body. "Don't worry. I like that in a slayer. Makes the reward even sweeter."

Buffy swept at his legs, trying to knock him off balance, but lost her own when he hooked her leg and pulled. She fell face forward onto the alley floor. Spike bent down to whisper in her ear. "Maybe I'll go visit 'sis' when I get through. Wonder if she tastes as good as she looks?"

Buffy brought her head back with a growl catching Spike in the face. She spun around, eyes yellow and full of anger. "No vampire will ever touch my sister." Thinking only about wiping the smug grin off of Spike's face, she threw a punch which would have flattened him. If he hadn't caught her fist first.

Squeezing her hand, the vampire promptly landed several blows to her face and body. Buffy was rapidly losing consciousness as he continued to pummel her. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed was Spike's fangs getting closer to her neck.

**Sunnydale 1997**

"From what I've been told, Faith found me in the alley, face down in a puddle. I'd been drained of quite a lot of blood and wasn't breathing. She started CPR and rushed me to Giles." Buffy turned her head away. "I didn't even know I had really died until we found out the next day that Faith had been called." She cleared her throat and looked down at her coffee. "So that's the whole sordid story. Pathetic, right?"

Willow sat stunned with tears streaming down her cheeks. (_Oh God. She really died_.) Silently, she stared at the blonde. (_What do you say when someone tells you they died_?) After a moment or two of silence, Buffy raised her eyes to meet hers. Willow could see the pain and fear in the slayer's eyes as Buffy reached over to wipe away her tears. The redhead closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her. (_I could've lost her before I even found her. It hurts so much_.) Her eyes flew open. (_I think I'm falling for her_.) Unable to process the thought so soon after Buffy's tale, she jumped up and ran from the coffee shop.

Buffy saw the surprise and panic on Will's face before she ran. She crushed her cup and never felt the hot liquid on her hand. Her demon sneered at her in disgust. (Told you so.)

* * *

Buffy stalked through the cemetery trying to ignore the group with her. (_I don't care what Giles said. They should have stayed home_.) She looked back at the rest of the group, her eyes catching Willow's. (_How can I avoid her if she's always here_?) She sighed and picked up her pace.

"How come you get to be Shaggy?" Xander whined. Again.

Faith rolled her eyes and smirked. "'Cause Buffy and I do all the dirty work. You know, getting chased around and shit. Giles is Fred since he always comes up with the plans. Red is obviously Velma. Which leaves Amy as Daphne and you as our Scrappy Doo."

Willow snorted unsure whether she was flattered or insulted. She tuned Faith out and stared at Buffy's back. (_Wish she would slow down. I need to explain about this afternoon_.) Putting on her resolve face, she squared her shoulders and jogged up towards the slayer. (_No time like the present_.) "Buffy, we need to talk."

Knowing there was no way left to avoid this, Buffy slowed her pace to walk beside Willow. (_Can you get the brush off speech before you're even together_?) "Yeah." She cleared her voice when it cracked. "I guess we do. Will, I ..."

Willow held up her hand to interrupt. "Me first. I need to apologize about earlier today. When I ran out. It's just that all of a sudden I understood that you really could've died and I realized something. Something good, but it scared me. I got scared and I ran. I'm sorry. I know that's not what you needed right then, but I couldn't help it."

During the babbling, Buffy's demon taunted her still. (**_I bet she realized what a loser you are. Should have listened to me and not told her_**.) The slayer flinched and then stopped. (_Wait. She said 'something good.' What_?) As the redhead paused to take a breath, Buffy broke in. "What did you realize, Will? What scared you?"

Willow sucked in a deep breath and her eyes locked with Buffy's. (_It's now or never, Rosenberg._) In a voice so soft only a slayer could hear, she took the plunge. "I realized that I'm falling for you...hard."

Shocked almost beyond comprehension, Buffy indicated that they should stop for a minute. She looked back towards her sister motioning for her to keep the others away and to keep an eye out. She took Willow's hand and led her over to a tombstone. Sitting, she shook her head in disbelief still not believing she had heard correctly. "I don't know what to say. I mean, that was the last thing I expected you to say." She felt Will's hand start to pull away and continued quickly. "But it was the one thing I'd hope you'd say. I think...no, I know I fell for you that first day in the library. I looked in your eyes and knew you were meant for me."

Buffy paused unsure of how to proceed. "There's something you need to know first though, before you decide to be in a relationship with me. You won't just be in a relationship with me." She saw Willow's eyes widen. "Oh no. I mean it would just be you and me, but there's more to being a slayer than Faith and I have told you guys. We...we have another side to us. A demon. They're what makes us stronger, faster, more agile than normal humans. They're controlled. And they're not evil, just aggressive and a tad violent. It's the side you see when we slay." She took a deep breath. "Being with me means being with all of me."

Willow shuddered delicately and met the slayer's sincere gaze. (_Could I really back out now_?) She could feel the anxiety flowing from the slayer. (_She trusts me so much with her secrets. She trusts me...And I trust her._) She smiled softly at the nervous blonde. "I trust you." Before she could say anything further, Faith gave a shrill whistle and pointed behind them.

Without tearing her gaze from the redhead's, Buffy tossed one vampire over her shoulder and thrust her stake back into another. She held the other on the ground with her foot and casually flicked the stake into his heart. Never pausing, she grabbed Willow and crushed their lips together. As her tongue slipped past Willow's lips, she caught the hacker's gasp and held her tighter. (_Mine_.) (**_Hell yeah. You finally did something right, slayer_**.)

A few feet away, Xander and Amy gawked at the pair as Faith smiled. "Isn't it funny how slaying makes you hungry and horny?" Two sets of eyes turned towards the brunette who shrugged and walked off towards the Bronze leaving the sputtering duo to catch up.


	9. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Jillbone


End file.
